


Amor y Muerte en Las vegas

by yvarlcris



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, M/M, Mutilation, Slash, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un caso del pasado ha vuelto para cobrar venganza, el 5.0 y el CSI unirán fuerzas para detenerlo. A eso, hay que sumarle unas bebidas adulteradas que provocan resultados inesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta(s):** Pues he podido disfrutar de la siempre bienvenida colaboración de mi dulce Jenny_Anderson, a quien añoro muchísimo
> 
>  **Prompt escogido y autor de la idea** : seelphy me pidió un crossover entre Hawii 5.0 y CSI…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de CSI, ni los de Hawaii 5.0 son de mi propiedad.

 

-Sería absurdo preguntar nada- dijo Greg mirando el cadáver que tenía ante él.

-Siempre podemos preguntar cuánto lleva muerto este hombre- comentó Sara levantando su cámara y disponiéndose a sacar las fotografías pertinentes.

Se encontraban a las afueras de Las Vegas, en pleno desierto. Unos jóvenes que se divertían haciendo trompos- y que ahora mismo estaban siendo escoltados por el detective Vartann porque, aunque hubiesen ayudado a descubrir una víctima más del “asesino de la cuchilla”, eso de hacer carreras y trompos no dejaba de ser ilegal- cuando su coche se topó de lleno con algo que parecía un cuerpo humano.

-A pesar de que aquí, nuestros amigos los Niki Lauda han hecho un gran estropicio en el cuerpo al pasarle por encima con el coche- comenzó a decir el detective Jim Brass-, está claro que nos encontramos con una nueva víctima de “la cuchilla”

-Así es- David Phillips levantó la mirada del cadáver-, como podéis ver, presenta numerosos hematomas y cortes, especialmente su zona genital. De nuevo no hay sangre, y me atrevería a asegurar que las únicas huellas que vamos a encontrar son las del Lamborghini que estos niños ricos han tomado prestado de sus padres,

-Me pregunto si habrá más cuerpos que aún no hemos encontrado- dijo Sara.

-Hasta ahora tenemos tres, y todos los hemos encontrado por casualidad- asintió Greg mientras inspeccionaba la zona en busca de pistas.

-Este lleva por lo menos dos semanas- comentó el forense-, pero os diré más en cuanto hagamos la autopsia

David se incorporó e hizo una seña para que se procediese a embolsar el cadáver y se trasladase a los dominios del Doctor Robbins.

         __________________________________

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Catherine y Nick decidían si reír o llorar ante el nuevo caso que se les planteaba.

-¿Nueva víctima de “la cuchilla”?- preguntó la asistente del supervisor.

-Sí, acaban de traer el cadáver, pero todo apunta a que es una víctima más. ¿Qué os divierte tanto?

-Al parecer se está produciendo una oleada de robos. Varios hombres han denunciado que les han drogado mientras tomaban unas copas, y que han aprovechado para robarles.

-¿No recuerdan nada?

-No.

-¿Cómo saben que han sido drogados?

-Dicen que tienen algunos flashbacks, donde unas atractivas mujeres les preguntaban si querían pasar la noche con ellas.

-¿Y no será que han pagado servicios profesionales demasiado caros y se escudan en el robo para justificarse ante sus mujeres?- preguntó Greg con una sonrisita.

-Lo sabremos en cuanto nos lleguen los informes de tóxicos. Pero tenemos ya unas cuantas denuncias, me parece raro que tantos hombres coincidan con sus historias.

D.B asomó la cabeza reclamando la atención del resto de su equipo. Al parecer, había encontrado información sobre el asesino de “la cuchilla”. Hacía diez años, en Nueva York, se habían producido varios asesinatos iguales que los que estaban ocurriendo en Las Vegas. La victimología era similar a la de estos sucesos, y el Modus operandi también era el mismo. La policía había logrado atraparlo pero, curiosamente, hacía dos meses que su asesino había salido de la cárcel.

-He hablado con mi amigo Mac Taylor, del CSI de Nueva york, y ha dicho que me pondrá en contacto con los policías que se encargaron del caso en su momento para que nos puedan dar una mejor visión de con quién estamos tratando porque, la verdad, es demasiada coincidencia como para que no se trate de la misma persona.

 *****************************

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué Kono piensa que detallar cómo un coche entra literalmente por la puerta de una casa en un informe es productivo para esta unidad?- Danny salió de su despacho blandiendo las hojas de un informe como si se tratasen de un estandarte.

La mencionada dejó que su cuerpo se escurriese en su silla poco a poco, intentando volverse invisible tras la mesa y la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Te estoy viendo, Kalakaua… y tú…- dijo volviéndose hacia el líder de la unidad, que no ocultó su sorpresa, ya que acababa de llegar y dudaba que su compañero lo hubiese visto-. No te hagas el tonto, que esto es culpa tuya.

-Pero… si yo… yo… ¿Por qué iba a ser esto mi culpa?

Kono suspiró, aliviada, mientras volvía a sentarse bien. Ahora la ira de su compañero estaba centrada en Steve, como siempre, y probablemente se olvidase de ella.

-Si no fueses por ahí haciendo locuras y aprendieses a cubrir los informes como es debido…

Lou y Chin se miraron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Sé cubrir los informes.

-¿En serio? Porque cada vez que enviamos uno de tus informes sin que yo lo haya revisado, recibimos una llamada urgente del gobernador.

-Eso es cierto- se vio obligado a intervenir Chin.

Y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la oficina de Steve y Danny le dirigió una mirada triunfal.

-No he enviado nada- se excusó el capitán de fragata mientras se acercaba a contestar-. Mcgarrett […] Sí, por supuesto- miró a Danny con extrañeza- Es para ti.

-¿El gobernador quiere hablar conmigo? ¿De tus informes?

Steve le tendió el auricular mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

-Williams […] Sí, claro, sé quién es. […] ¿Cómo dice? […] Haré algo más que eso, iré yo personalmente. […] Sí, sí. Lo es. Les llamaré en cuanto arregle todo lo necesario aquí. […] Será un placer, créame.

Los demás miembros de la unidad se habían acercado y ahora observaban cómo el rostro de su amigo había pasado de la extrañeza al miedo y de éste al enfado en cuestión de segundos. Tampoco es que fuese algo que les sorprendiese mucho en Williams. El rubio colgó el teléfono y miró a Steve.

-Necesito unos días libres para ir a Las Vegas.

-Le ha ocurrido algo a Rachel?- se alarmó Steve.

-No. Al parecer uno de mis antiguos casos ha escapado de la cárcel y está volviendo a actuar.

-¿En Las Vegas?

-Supongo que le apetecía un cambio de aires. Les he dicho a los que llevan el caso que iría a ayudarles. He dedicado mucho tiempo a ese hombre y no voy a dejar que pulule a sus anchas por la geografía americana.

-Llamaré a unos amigos de la base, en una hora nos tendrán listo un avión.

Solo a Danny pareció sorprenderle la tajante sentencia de Steve. Acto seguido, el rubio levantó las cejas en un gesto que Kono y Chin conocían bien. El teniente Kelly hizo un gesto a Grover para que se apartase un poco de Danny, sabiendo que pronto llegaría la explosión y que lo mejor era mantener una distancia prudencial.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Que vas a venir conmigo? ¿Y qué te hace suponer eso?

-No voy a permitir que vayas tú solo

-Oh, oh… creo que será mejor que nos apartemos más- murmuró Kono

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber?

-Puede ser peligroso.

-¿Peligroso en plan _“me voy solo a Corea/ Afghanistán a que me secuestren”_ o peligroso en plan _“Me voy solo a Corea pero dejo una notita y luego ignoro tus llamadas”_? porque al menos yo voy a estar en un lugar civilizado repleto de policías, y donde incluso habrá cobertura para que pueda hacer llamadas por teléfono… siempre que quiera hacerlas.

Cuando Lou Grover conoció al cinco cero, creía que se trataba de una panda de chalados que seguían con fe ciega las órdenes de un soldadito que jugaba a ser policía sin cuestionarle nada. Luego conoció a Steve un poco mejor y, aunque seguía pensado que eran unos chalados, decidió que le caían bien. La primera impresión que tuvo de Daniel Williams era que hablaba mucho, y que era el único capaz de mantener a ralla al capitán de fragata. Lo único que había tardado en comprender, era por qué el marine se volvía un corderito cuando caía bajo la ira de Daniel Williams. Más tarde, decidió que, precisamente, esa relación funcionaba así porque realmente se trataba de una familia. Al principio creyó que Steve y Danny eran como dos hermanos que siempre discuten pero que se siguen hasta el fin del mundo. Luego, el paso de los días le confirmó que más que hermanos, eran un matrimonio bien avenido.

Solo faltaba que se diesen cuenta ellos dos.

-No podías venir conmigo.

-¡Pues para no poder ir contigo, bien que acabé trayendo tu pateado culo hasta aquí!

Ni siquiera Steve se mostró herido por esas palabras, sabiendo de sobra que eran verdad. Y no hacía falta ver nada más que los ojos de Danny para darse cuenta de que todo aquello le había causado mucha preocupación y dolor. Steve lo supo caza vez que el rubio no estaba junto a él, cada vez que, por una razón u otra, Danny había ido a algún lugar y Steve había calculado mal la diferencia horaria, encontrándose el contestador de Danny al otro lado del teléfono y la semilla de la duda en su cabeza. Lejos de pensar que tal vez su amigo estuviese durmiendo, o incluso en pleno vuelo, su mente se dedicaba a discurrir los más terribles escenarios. En esos momentos, Steve siempre se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado lejos como para protegerlo.

Esta vez no iba a ser así.

-Razón de más para que vayamos los dos.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, y lo sabes.

-¿Esto realmente conduce a alguna parte?- quiso saber el excapitán de los SWAT mientras Chin y Kono decidían si la cosa se prolongaría lo suficiente como para ir a por palomitas o no.

-No. Mañana estarán los dos allí.

                     __________________________________

No solo acabaron yendo los dos, sino que además salieron esa misma tarde en un avión militar que tenía un viaje pendiente a Reno. Mientras, Kono se encargaba de buscarles alojamiento.

-¿No vas a ponerme en antecedentes sobre el caso?- quiso saber Steve mientras sobrevolaban el Océano Pacífico.

Danny se removió inquieto en su asiento. Odiaba esos chismes con toda su alma, los asientos eran incómodos y el interior era frío y ruidoso.

-¿Con este ruido? ¿Estás loco?

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Reza para que este trasto llegue entero hasta Las Vegas- porque sí, era un avión militar, pero aquella estructura no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Antes de que Steve pudiese decir nada en defensa de la equipación militar americana, continuó-. Maldito liante, con lo bien que estaría yo en un avión comercial… Incluso planeaba arreglármelas para, por una sola vez, viajar en primera clase, con sitio donde estirar las piernas y una buena copa de champán para pasar el viaje.

-Tampoco es que necesites mucho espacio para estirarte.

Danny levantó un dedo y consiguió dirigir una mirada de superioridad a su compañero.

-Ni hables, ¿me oyes? No quiero oír tu voz hasta que lleguemos a Las Vegas.

                                 *****************************

 

A Steve no le gustó nada la mirada que intercambiaron los miembros del CSI de Las Vegas cuando vieron aparecer a Danny por la puerta. Tampoco le gustó el comentario que hizo el rubio cuando éste pareció darse cuenta también

-Ya sé. Ya sé. Las víctimas de Frederick Johnson son hombres rubios. Lo eran antes de que investigásemos el caso. Lo de los ojos azules… eso sí fue un añadido que hizo después de que fuésemos a hacerle un par de preguntas- añadió en un tono de voz algo más suave, como intentando que Steve no lo oyese.

El marine, como es natural, sí que lo escuchó y Danny sintió de pronto como tiraban de su brazo y se vio arrastrado al exterior de la oficina en la que acababan de entrar ante la estupefacta mirada de los allí presentes.

-¿No pensabas decirme nada de que ese criminal tenía preferencia por los rubios de ojos azules? ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste venir aquí? ¿Sus víctimas son como tú y en vez de mantenerte a salvo se te ocurre venir? ¿Y pretendías venir solo?

-Ya te he dicho que tenía fijación con los rubios antes de conocerme. Hay más gente rubia en el mundo a parte de mí, aunque en Hawái os parezca imposible. Y si dejas de portarte como un troglodita, te diré por qué Frederick tenía esa obsesión.

-No me porto como un troglodita.

-No, claro. Si fueses un troglodita, además de arrastrarme del brazo me hubieses dado un garrotazo en la cabeza. ¡Fíjate, aún te voy a tener que dar las gracias!

-Danny…

-¡Ni Danny, ni leches! Ahora mismo vamos a entrar ahí y te vas a portar como una persona civilizada… o como el militar disciplinado que se supone que eres, y no como un hombre de las cavernas.

Steve no dijo nada y siguió a su compañero de vuelta al interior de la oficina, consciente de las múltiples miradas que recibían desde todas partes. Esa manía de las puertas de cristal y las cristaleras no hacían nada por la privacidad de los miembros de la policía.

-Les ruego perdonen a mi compañero. Él dice que no, pero estoy convencido de que fue criado por una manada de lobos hawaianos y de vez en cuando olvida sus modales.

-No hay lobos en Hawái, Danno.

El rubio no hizo caso, los miembros del C.S.I compartieron miradas de diversión.

-Soy D.B Russell y ella es Catherine Willows. Imagino que usted es Daniel Williams.

-Sí, pero tuteémonos, por favor. Él es mi jefe, el Capitán de Fragata Steve Mcgarrett.

-Muy bien- dijo Catherine sin disimular su sonrisa-, vayamos a la sala de reuniones, os presentaremos al resto del equipo.

__________________________________

-Hasta ahora- comenzó Nick una vez fueron hechas las presentaciones e intercambiadas las rigurosas palabras de cortesía-, lo único que tenemos son tres víctimas, un modus operandi que concuerda con el de Frederick Johnson y la reciente noticia de que éste ha escapado de la cárcel hará cosa de dos meses.

-Eso nos hace pensar que “la cuchilla” es Frederick

-¿”La Cuchilla”? Eso le va a encantar, siempre quiso estar entre los grandes asesinos en serie.

\- No sabíamos qué otro nombre ponerle. La prensa se encargó de hacerlo.

-El asesino mata chaperos, era en Jersey- ante la mirada de extrañeza del resto de los ocupantes de aquella oficina, Danny añadió- ¿Sus víctimas aquí no se dedicaban a la prostitución?

-De uno de ellos sabemos que sí con certeza. De otro sabemos que prefería que le llamasen “relaciones públicas”. Del último aún no hemos encontrado nada- apuntó Sara.

-Veréis. Frederick era un hombre modelo. De esos cuyas vecinas adoran porque siempre da los buenos días. Era amable, servicial, colaboraba con las brigadas de vigilancia vecinal, se ofrecía a cuidar las plantas de los vecinos cuando éstos se iban de vacaciones, no faltaba un domingo a misa y tenía una mujer impresionante y una hija encantadora. Vivían en la típica casita idílica de valla blanca, porche con columpio y barbacoa los domingos junto a la piscina. Trabajaba como director de una oficina bancaria. No hubiésemos dado con él si no se hubiese descuidado. Un día encontramos un justificante de su banco en una de las víctimas. Había ido a la oficina unas horas antes de su muerte y se nos ocurrió ir por allí, preguntar si había ido solo, si tenía pinta de estar coaccionado… ya sabéis, las preguntas de rigor. Hubo algo en su forma de actuar que nos resultó extraña, por no decir que a partir de ese momento las víctimas tenían los ojos azules y llevaban corbata- la mirada de todos se posó en el pecho de Danny, que había decidido volver a su indumentaria profesional ahora que estaba de vuelta en el continente-. Mi compañero comenzó a indagar en su vida privada y encontramos muchas cosas que no encajaban, así que decidimos vigilarlo un poco más en serio. Durante varias noches no vimos nada fuera de lo normal… salvo el hecho de que no tocaba a su mujer y si la hubieseis visto estaríais de acuerdo conmigo en que eso no era para nada normal. La noche en la que ya casi nos estábamos dando por vencidos, vimos cómo salía de casa  a altas horas de la madrugada. Lo seguimos hasta una conocida zona de prostitución masculina y ¡oh sorpresa!, metió en su coche al primer rubio que encontró. Seguimos al coche durante hora y media hasta una calle de Camden, Nueva Jersey, en la que nuestro Fred tenía un piso alquilado a nombre de Stuart Johnson, quien luego descubrimos que era su tío y que juega una parte muy importante en la historia. Allí, al parecer, le obligó a ponerse una camisa y una corbata. Por suerte, logramos detenerle antes de que lo matase, aunque el pobre no se libró de un par de cortes y una crisis de ansiedad. No creáis que fue fácil encontrar pruebas incriminatorias, ya sabéis que esta gente suele ser metódica. Por suerte, y como buen asesino en serie con los cables cruzados, siempre se quedaba un _souvenir_.

-¿Qué se quedaba?- quiso saber Greg a pesar de que algo en su interior le decía que de verdad no quería saberlo.

-¿No habéis echado algo en falta en los cadáveres?- preguntó Danny levantando una ceja.

-¿ _Eso_  se llevaba?

-Los guardaba en frasquitos con formaldehido.

-No te estás refiriendo a… ¿verdad?- Steve acompañó sus palabras con una mirada hacia su entrepierna. Danny asintió.

-Cuando Fred era un adolescente, su padre lo descubrió viendo porno gay. Le dio una paliza tremenda y se lo contó a su hermano, el tío Stuart. Éste, decidió aprovechar para abusar de su sobrino repetidas veces mientras el muchacho seguía sufriendo palizas cada vez que hacía algo remotamente homosexual. Así pues, creció entre palizas y abusos sexuales. Por cierto, olvidé comentar que su tío era rubio. Cuando creció, se convirtió en el hombre modelo que su padre esperaba, esa era su única meta, complacer a su padre llevando la vida que se esperaba de él. Pero bajo aquella vida modélica se escondía un gay reprimido, infeliz y avergonzado, con una vida que no le satisfacía y una tremenda sed de venganza. En la sala de interrogatorios, me confesó que lo tenía todo preparado para acabar con su tío… además de insinuarme un par de cosas que podría hacerme si yo le dejaba. Sobre su plan maestro debo admitir que era bueno, y que me temo que, si lo hubiese llevado a cabo, no lo hubiésemos pillado. Lamentablemente para él, y para el resto de la humanidad, su tío murió de un cáncer. En el lecho de muerte, lejos de arrepentirse de sus malas acciones, el malnacido de Stuart le dijo unas cuantas obscenidades que no voy a reproducir aquí. Ante aquello, nuestro Fred, que ya era carne de cañón para ser un psicópata, se volvió más loco, y se obsesionó. Por las noches contrataba a chaperos rubios, los violaba varias veces y, acordándose del _bueno_ de su padre, los torturaba, los mutilaba y los mataba. Por ese orden.

-¿Quieres decir que estaban vivos cuando les cortaba…?

-Sí. Luego se deshacía de los cadáveres. Tenía tres casas, la suya perfecta, el piso de Camden a nombre de su tío y otra que tenía bajo un alias y en la que guardaba sus recuerdos y se auto castigaba por no ser el hombre que sus padres esperaban. Metódico y con conocimientos forenses. En los cadáveres no había nada que lo relacionase con ellos.

-¿Ni siquiera rastros de semen?

-¿Habéis encontrado algo vosotros?- el resto negó con la cabeza-. Usaba protección y lavaba a sus víctimas concienzudamente antes de deshacerse de los cadáveres. Su minuciosidad llegaba hasta el punto en que utilizaba jabones diferentes con cada víctima.

-Toda precaución es poca- dijo Nick con un gesto

-Supongo que este tío seguirá siendo cuidadoso, tendrá un alias nuevo y probablemente nueva apariencia- meditó Catherine.

-Pero ¿Por qué Las Vegas?- se dijo Greg

-Es un lugar como cualquier otro para empezar de nuevo.

-Algo me dice que no es por eso. Algo tiene que haber aquí que le interese. Por lo que dices, no es un tío que haga nada sin pensar.- comentó D.B.

-Haremos algunas investigaciones. ¿Habéis descansado algo del viaje? ¿Tenéis hotel?- preguntó Sara

-Sí, al menos eso creo- dijo Steve acordándose de revisar el móvil en busca de noticias de Kono.

-En ese caso, id al hotel. Descansad un rato. Mañana nos vemos para investigar el caso- dijo Catherine con tono maternal.

-Pero no estamos cansados- protestó Steve, y Danny sonrió-. Podemos investigar ahora.

-No tenemos nada más que lo que nos acabas de contar, Daniel. Intentaremos buscar a alguien parecido que haya llegado a Las Vegas en el lapso de tiempo entre su huida y el primer asesinato.

-Simplemente dejaremos las cosas y volveremos aquí- dijo Danny, tajante-. No me voy a quedar al margen. Ese hombre acabó con muchas vidas… y con mi matrimonio también. No le voy a dejar salir de esta.

-¿Con tu matrimonio?- quiso saber el marine cuando se dirigían al hotel.

-Digamos que a Rachel ya no le gustaba mucho mi trabajo, como para hacerle gracia que anduviese detrás de un loco asesino que estaba un poco obsesionado conmigo. Desde aquel caso las cosas no fueron igual, y después de un tiempo, me dejó. El día que firmamos los papeles fue el día en que tuve que testificar en el juicio de Frederick. Por eso este caso es un poco personal, ¿sabes?

Steve no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo.

                                 *****************************

-Me temo que ha habido un error…- el director del hotel le dirigió una mirada asesina al recepcionista, que no dejaba de dirigir miradas nerviosas a Steve.

-¿Cómo que un error?

-Es que… verá… creo que Roger entendió mal a su secretaria

Danny soltó una risita al imaginarse la reacción de Kono si supiese que la acababan de llamar “secretaria”

-No es mi secretaria. ¿Qué es lo que han podido entender mal?

-Pues las fechas. Estos días hay una convención de informáticos y no disponemos de habitaciones.

-¡Pero si acabamos de hacer la reserva!

-Lo sé… pero Roger ha debido entender que era para la semana que viene.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo pueden confundir _esta noche_ con _la semana que viene_?

-Eh, Steve. Tranquilízate. Hay muchos otros sitios en los que podemos alojarnos.

-¡Pero yo quería que fuese en el Bellagio!

-No entiendo qué perra has cogido con este hotel, Steve. Pero hay como doscientos hoteles y moteles en Las Vegas…

-Escúchenme- dijo el director-. No queremos que se vayan con una mala impresión de este lugar. Tenemos libre una Suite.

-No podemos pagar una Suite, Steve.

-No, no, no. Ustedes pagarán lo que habían estipulado con Roger. No podemos cobrarles cargos adicionales cuando ha sido un error nuestro. Lo único…

-¿Qué pasa?

-La Suite disponible solo tiene una cama.

Steve y Danny se miraron.

-He compartido cama en barracones muy pequeños con mis compañeros de la Marina… Además, seguro que hay un sofá.

-¡Pero si hay muchos sitios para quedarse, Steve!

-Después de arruinarte un viaje en primera clase… déjame que nos alojemos en este hotel, Danno…

-Oh, babe…- dijo Danny con una mirada de ternura que hizo que Roger y el director del Bellagio intercambiasen una mirada- Está bien… Pero el sofá es tuyo.

__________________________________

Steve no apartaba la vista de la _“King Size Bed”_ y Danny no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Sí, Steven, podemos compartir la cama.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te va a hacer sentir incómodo?- quiso saber el SEAL con esa expresión ilusionada que hacía que al rubio le latiese el corazón con fuerza.

La verdad era que la palabra “incómodo” no era la que el rubio tenía en mente. Pero bajo ningún concepto iba a decirle lo que realmente opinaba. Primero, porque no quería perder a su mejor amigo y segundo, porque estaba convencido de que si no lograba asustar al marine al confesarle su bisexualidad, confesarle que se sentía profundamente atraído por él contribuiría a aumentar su alimentado ego de una forma que era mejor no permitirse.

Danny tenía varias máximas en su vida, y una de ellas era no mentir. Jamás.  Ni a Grace, ni a sus amigos, y mucho menos a Steve, que ya había sufrido las mentiras de demasiada gente a lo largo de su vida. Lo que sí que hacía era omitir ciertos aspectos de su vida, sobre todo aquellos que se referían a su, al parecer, preferencia sexual por los hombres morenos, altos y con tatuajes frente a mujeres castañas y de suaves curvas.

Así que, pese a ser consciente de que le iba a costar mucho pegar ojo en las noches venideras, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros y decir:

-Me pido el lado derecho.

*****************************

-No creo que haya venido en vuelo directo desde Nueva York, si es que es tan metódico. ¿Cómo vas con el reconocimiento facial?- Nick entró en el laboratorio del técnico audiovisual.

Archie se giró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Sabes cuántos vuelos han aterrizado en Las Vegas durante los dos meses en los que ha podido venir Frederick?

Nick inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Muchos?

-Sí, muchos. Así que si no vienes a facilitarme las cosas, déjame en paz- comentó el técnico con un poco de odio.

En ese momento Sara asomó la cabeza.

-Nick. Tengo algo. Ven.

-Salvado por la campana- murmuró el asistente de supervisor siguiendo a su compañera hasta la sala en la que le esperaba el resto del equipo junto con los dos miembros del cinco cero.

-He estado indagando sobre la vida en prisión de Frederick. Hizo buenas migas con otro preso al que le quedaba poco por salir. Durante un tiempo, éste le hizo varios recados, y le ha ayudado a investigar el paradero del detective que le metió en la cárcel.

-¿El mío? ¿Y por qué no ha ido a Hawái?

-Creo que te ha perdido la pista, pero sabía que estarías donde está tu ex.

-Y ahora Rachel está en Las Vegas- completó el nativo de Nueva Jersey sintiéndose aliviado de que Stan, Rachel y Grace estuviesen en Inglaterra esos días.

Sara y Morgan se miraron divertidas al darse cuenta de la expresión de Steve, que, si apretaba más la mandíbula, se arriesgaba a que sus dientes saliesen disparados del interior de su boca.

-Entonces ya sabemos por qué está aquí. Pero seguimos sin saber donde está ahora ni qué aspecto tiene- comentó D.B.

-Tal vez, si me dejo ver por la ciudad…

-Danno…

-El tío me está buscando, así que lo mejor es que me encuentre.

-Ni de coña

-La idea de Daniel no es tan mala. Probablemente Fred te haya buscado en las zonas cercanas a donde los Edwards hacen vida- comentó Nick

-Y por eso no habría podido encontrarme ni aunque yo hubiese estado aquí en realidad. Es posible que ahora comience a ampliar el ámbito. Solo tengo que pasearme por el Strip.

-Nosotros no te quitaremos la vigilancia en ningún momento.

-Danny…

-Creo que es la mejor forma de conseguir detenerlo- continuaba el rubio sin hacer caso a su compañero.

-Prepararemos los equipos y mañana comenzaremos con el plan-. Dijo D.B-. Ahora, todos los que lleven aquí más de ocho horas, que se vayan. Morgan, Greg, ¿sabemos algo de los robos a los hombres adinerados?

-Todavía no, aún estamos intentando establecer el perímetro.

Steve se mantuvo en un silencio tenso que en cualquier matrimonio significaría que se avecinaba una tormenta… y de las gordas, así que Danny, en un gesto de rebeldía _quasi_  adolescente, decidió ignorarlo y trabajar el plan de hacerse ver con Nick. Ahora mismo, el SEAL los veía trabajar y cada vez estaba más furioso. Los dos policías parecían estar muy cómodos el uno con el otro, bromeaban, reían… y hubo un momento en que Nick tocó el brazo del detective de Jersey que provocó que el vaso de café que McGarrett tenía en su mano fuese apretado con tal fuerza que el líquido se derramó por todo su brazo. Por suerte, llevaba tanto tiempo observando a los dos hombres, que el contenido del vaso ya estaba frío.

Tras él, Sara sonrió.

__________________________________

-Esto de tomar algo y pasear por los casinos no será parte de tu estúpida idea de hacerte ver, ¿verdad?- dijo Steve mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios.

Danny intentó, sin éxito, parecer inocente.

-¿No puedo querer tomar algo con mi amigo?

-Es parte de tu plan, entonces. No puedes hacer esto, sin refuerzos, ni nada.

-¿Refuerzos? ¿No eras tú los refuerzos?

Steve se quedó un buen rato boqueando como un pez, sin ocurrírsele nada que decir y odiando tanto la sonrisita triunfal que se dibujaba en el rostro de Danny, como el hecho de que sus palabras se estuviesen volviendo contra él.

-No podéis venir a un casino y beber cerveza- les dijo una joven de largos rizos castaños y un escote espectacular- dejadme que os invite a una copa.

-La verdad es que no hace falta- dijo Steve sonriendo con amabilidad-, somos más de cerveza.

La joven hizo un puchero.

-¿Solo una?

-De acuerdo, si insistes…

La muchacha sonrió ilusionada y pidió tres copas a la camarera que Steve insistió en pagar… y acabó pagando Danny.

-Me llamo Emma, por cierto.

-Yo soy Steve y él es Danny. Encantado.

-Pues bienvenidos a Las Vegas- dijo Emma guiñándoles un ojo y volviendo a la pista de baile.

-Qué chica tan simpática- dijo Steve con una sonrisa mientras Danny ponía los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, no te enteras de nada.

__________________________________

-Te lo digo completamente en serio, Steve. No me importaría trabajar con ese Nick más de cerca- comentaba Danny más tarde con la voz arrastrada por el alcohol.

-¿Más de cerca? ¿Cómo de cerca? ¿Y por qué?

Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, pero sentían que sus cabezas daban vueltas y solo habían bebido una cerveza y aquella copa, así que era imposible que estuviesen borrachos.

-Pues bastante cerca… muy, muy cerca. ¿Tú has visto el cuerpo que tiene? ¿Y su sonrisa? Tiene una sonrisa realmente bonita.

-Nunca me has dicho nada de mi sonrisa… ni de mi cuerpo- y no, Steve negaría bajo la más dura de las torturas que estaba haciendo pucheros.

-¿De verdad, Steven?

-¿Qué?

-¿De lo que acabo de decir solo te preocupa que no te haya dicho que tienes… un cuerpo espectacular?

En la cara de Steve se dibujó una tonta sonrisa.

-¿Tengo un cuerpo espectacular?

-No voy a hablar contigo de eso. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¿Y por qué estoy borracho ya?

-No sé. Ha debido ser esa estúpida copa. ¿De verdad tengo un cuerpo espectacular, Danno?

*****************************

Steve abrió los ojos sintiendo la peor resaca que había tenido en mucho tiempo. A su lado, Danny dormía boca abajo con la cabeza enterrada debajo de la almohada. El capitán se quedó un rato contemplando la espalda de su compañero, pensando en que la borrachera de aquella noche había debido ser muy tremenda si el detective había renunciado a ponerse su camiseta. Se dispuso a salir de la cama para ir al baño y pudo comprobar con horror que estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Cómo se había metido desnudo en la cama con Danny? A duras penas consiguió llegar al baño y se quedó un rato sorprendido mirándose en el espejo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeñas marcas del tipo de las que Catherine le dejaba tras una noche de pasión. Aquello comenzaba a explicar por qué estaba tan relajado, con ese relax post orgásmico que se tiene después de un buen desahogo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquella noche?

¿Y con quién había tenido sexo si allí solo estaba Danny?

Quien por cierto llevaba un anillo en su mano derecha exactamente igual que el suyo.

¿El suyo?

Su día aún no había empezado y no podía estar yendo peor.

__________________________________

-Entonces, ¿nos hemos casado? ¿Por qué nos hemos casado? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado por nuestras cabezas como para casarnos? ¿Cuántas copas hemos bebido? Ha sido tu culpa, Steve.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso mi culpa? No tiene sentido.

-Si no hubieses venido, no estaríamos casados ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

-Eres propicio a los desastres, a los tiroteos y  a los sucesos surrealistas. Dime que el matrimonio no es legal.

-Al parecer contratamos el paquete que hace los trámites legales.

Danny enterró la cara en las manos.

-Y supongo que encima yo lo pagué.- murmuró

Steve ojeaba las fotos.

-Al menos llevamos traje y ninguno se ha vestido de Elvis o de Marilyn…

-Sí, Steven, es un consuelo.

-Podemos ir a arreglarlo ahora…

-No, deja. Ahora es prioritario encontrar a Frederick. Si nos quedamos un rato más aquí llegaremos tarde.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó la que al parecer había sido su noche de bodas, consolándose cada uno en que, pese a tener la certeza de que habían practicado sexo, ninguno tenía ningún tipo de molestia en determinada zona de su cuerpo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Catherine Willows levantó las cejas al ver entrar a los dos miembros de la unidad de élite de Hawái con sendos anillos en sus manos. Los dos hombres se miraron, conscientes de que, con la prisa y la confusión, habían olvidado quitárselo.

Como era habitual en ellos, se quitaron las alianzas en un gesto idéntico que parecía programado y las guardaron en sus bolsillos.

-No preguntes- dijo Danny-, porque no tenemos ni idea de cómo ha sucedido.

Catherine intentó mantener una expresión neutra, sin lograrlo demasiado.

-Ha tenido que ser esa estúpida copa- musitó Steve llamando la atención de la supervisora forense-, no recuerdo nada desde que la hemos tomado.

Nick, que acababa de llegar, también se quedó con aquellas palabras.

-Disculpa, ¿qué acabas de decir de una copa?

-Ayer. Estábamos tomando algo en un bar y una joven insistió en invitarnos a una copa. Luego se fue.

Los dos miembros del CSI les contaron el otro caso que se encontraban investigando esos días, con la esperanza de que pudiesen recordar algo más.

-Imagino que la camarera también estaba involucrada, porque la tal Emma no tocó nuestras bebidas en ningún momento- dijo Danny después de que los dos diesen una detallada descripción de la muchacha. Acto seguido, Steve les proporcionó una muy precisa descripción de la camarera, a pesar de que solo la había visto un momento.

-Esa es la Super memoria del _SuperSEAL_ \- explicó el nativo de Jersey ante la atónita mirada de los miembros del CSI.

-¿No recordáis nada aparte de eso? Se supone que las mujeres deberían intentar que os fueseis con ellas, para poder clonaros las llaves de vuestras habitaciones, o robaros vuestras cosas directamente, en el caso de que fueseis tan inconscientes como para llevarlas al hotel.

Steve y Danny se miraron intentando recordar algo más.

-No os preocupéis, aún es pronto para recuperar la memoria. Iréis recordando conforme pasa el día, al menos eso es lo que le sucede al resto de las víctimas.

Nick le dio un par de palmaditas a Danny en la espalda, a modo de apoyo. Por supuesto, a Steve no le gustó nada aquello, puesto que lo que sí recordaba de la noche anterior, eran ciertos comentarios de su compañero sobre Stokes, su cuerpo y su sonrisa.

Mientras los dos policías Hawaianos se dirigían a la oficina, Nick y Cath se quedaron solos, y el hombre no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Hubiese pagado mucho dinero por ver la cara de las dos chicas cuando, tras drogar a estos dos, ellos deciden casarse en lugar de pasar la noche con ellas.

Catherine se atragantó con su café y, en cuanto pudo volver a hablar, se unió a la broma.

-Ahora mismo deben tener los ánimos por los suelos

__________________________________

-Dentro de lo malo, ha sido hasta una suerte que esas chicas hayan dado con vosotros dos- le dijo Nick a Danny cuando estaban tomando un café- Ahora tenemos una descripción muy exacta y podremos encontrarlas con facilidad.

-Me alegro de que mis penurias sean causa de alegría para ti- comentó el detective sin pizca de rencor

-Tampoco es para tanto, hombre.

-Me he casado… con un SEAL… que es mi jefe… y un hombre

-¡Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno!

-¿Sabes Nick? No me estás siendo de ayuda.

El asistente de supervisor soltó una carcajada.

Y mientras, Steve no sabía qué hacer para interrumpirlos. Estaba cerca de la puerta, pensando una excusa para apartar a Danny de ese hombre - _al fin y al cabo, el del cuerpo espectacular era él, no Nick-_ cuando Sara se apiadó de él.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos nueva información- dijo asomándose a la sala en la que estaban. En cuanto salieron, Steve caminó junto a su amigo.

-¿Por qué has ido a tomar café con él?

-Tú dijiste que no querías.

-Ya, pero podía ir a hacerte compañía, si no querías ir solo.

-Vaya estupidez, Steve. No es que no quisiese ir solo, es que Nick también quería tomar un café.

-Acabas de desayunar, ¿en serio te hacía tanta falta?

-Si a eso que hemos tomado le llamas desayuno… habiendo un buffet libre en la cafetería del hotel y me llevas a ese cutre bar a tomar veneno. En serio que a veces creo que me odias.

Steve se detuvo.

-Yo no te odio, Danno…- murmuró

-Vamos, Capitán, no te quedes ahí parado- le dijo el rubio cuando se percató de que su jefe no seguía caminando con él.

__________________________________

Ese día no les llevó a ningún sitio, no conseguían localizar a Frederick y se preguntaban si, tal vez, había desistido de encontrar a Danny en Las Vegas - porque estaba claro que lo había buscado en el cuerpo de policía, y en las zonas cercanas a los Edwards -, o estaba esperando hasta tener dinero suficiente para viajar a Hawái.

Mientras Sara y Greg se dirigían al Fruit Loop – zona de cruising- y Cath y Nick hacían lo mismo con determinados locales conocidos por su especial “ambiente”, Danny y Steve regresaban al hotel para prepararse para otra noche de largos paseos dejándose ver por el Strip.

-Danny… Tengo que salir un momento, por favor, aunque te llamen los del CSI, no vayas a ninguna parte sin mí.

-¿No te fías de que ellos me cuiden bien? Creo que Nick tenía asignado este turno.

Steve apretó los dientes y contó hasta tres.

-El no es yo. Y tú eres mi compañero.

Danny le dedicó una sonrisa, pues sabía de buena tinta los que pasaba por la cabeza del SEAL en ese momento, por todas aquellas veces que McGarrett se embarcaba en alguna de sus aventuras en solitario, o con algún otro que no era Daniel Williams.

-Estaré aquí hasta que regreses.

-Gracias- dijo Steve, aliviado. Tras despedirse con un gesto seco de la cabeza, salió de la habitación.

Al poco rato, el móvil del policía comenzó a sonar. Sonrió, creyendo que sería Steve para comprobar que no se había ido a ninguna parte, pero su ceño se frunció al ver en la pantalla que se trataba de un número que no conocía.

-Williams

-¿Detective?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Sí. Soy yo.

-Buenas noches. Disculpe que le moleste. Soy Susan Richmond, secretaria de Stan Edwards.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Oh, no. No se preocupe. Como sabe, ellos están visitando a los padres de Rachel y el Señor Edwards me ha pedido que le envíe un paquete con ropa de Grace que Rachel ha comprado aquí. No quiere que la niña vaya cargada cuando regrese en el avión a Hawái.

-Ya, entiendo- Danny soltó un gruñido. Como Rachel siguiese enviándole paquetes con ropa, iba a tener que buscar una casa más grande-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero no encuentro el papel en el que me habían apuntado su dirección. Podría llamarlo a él, pero me da un poco de miedo que se entere de que lo he perdido.

-No se preocupe. De todas formas, ahora mismo estoy en Las Vegas. Puedo ir por ahí y recogerlo.

-¿En Las Vegas? ¡Qué casualidad! Pues… eh… no. Dígame en qué hotel está y se lo dejaremos en la recepción.

-¿De verdad? No me importa ir hasta ahí.

-Sólo faltaría. Encima de que nos ahorra el envío…

-Muy bien, pues estoy en el Bellagio.

-Perfecto. Mañana mismo tendrá ahí el paquete. Un placer. Espero que disfrute de su estancia en Las Vegas.

-Gracias. Muy amable.

La comunicación se cortó y Susan sintió cómo se aflojaba la presión del cañón de la pistola que se apretaba contra su sien.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- le dijo su atacante.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-No puedo permitirme que avises a nadie.

El silenciador evitó que saltase la alarma. Pronto, en la habitación solo quedó el cuerpo inerte de la señorita Richmond.

__________________________________

-Verá, cuando alguien viene a casarse estando tan perjudicado como lo estaban ustedes dos, tardamos en hacer el papeleo un par de días. Por si se arrepienten- le dijo la mujer tras el mostrador.

-No estábamos borrachos- dijo Steve ante la escéptica mirada de su interlocutora-, nos habían drogado.

-Hemos oído muchas excusas. No tiene ni que darnos explicaciones. No he formalizado este matrimonio, tranquilo. De todas formas, me gustaría que se quedase con los papeles, de recuerdo. De todas las parejas que han venido y se han arrepentido, ustedes dos eran los más felices que he visto.

__________________________________

-El señor McGarrett ha dicho que le subamos algo de cenar.

-¿En serio?-Danny sonrió acercándose a la puerta y pensando en todas las bromas sobre lunas de miel que iba a gastarle al marine cuando éste regresase-. Espero que no se trate de ninguna broma con piña- dijo abriendo.

Al salir al pasillo, solo encontró el carrito con la cena. Intentó buscar al camarero, para darle una propina cuando algo pesado le golpeó la cabeza.

*****************************

Steve volvió al hotel dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sin saber si le alegraba o le entristecía la noticia de que Danny y él no estuviesen casados en realidad.

Lo lógico era que ahora sintiese que se quitaba un peso de encima, pero la verdad es que, desde que había hablado con la mujer de la capilla, sentía un nudo en su estómago.

Ese nudo se transformó en taquicardia cuando se acercó a la habitación y vio la puerta entreabierta y el carrito del servicio de habitaciones delante.

-¿Danno?- al no obtener respuesta, Steve entró en pánico y se dirigió a uno de los dos cuartos de baño de la Suite- ¿Estás ahí? ¡Danno!, ¡¡DANNO!!

El rubio no estaba en ningún lugar de la habitación. ¿Acaso el detective había ido a investigar sin él? Tal vez ese estúpido de Stokes lo había llamado y se habían ido. No es que tuviese nada en contra del CSI, pero desde que sabía que Danny no tendría ningún tipo de problema en conocerlo más a fondo, no le gustaba la idea de que estuviesen juntos y solos los dos.

Además, Danny le había prometido esperarlo, y si había algo que sabía de su compañero era que jamás le engañaría, a diferencia de muchas otras personas de su vida. Y nunca dejaría la puerta abierta.

Intentó contactar por teléfono y cuál fue su sorpresa al oír el “In the Navy” que tenía asignado como tono de llamada en el móvil de su amigo desde el primer día que trabajaron juntos. Tanto el teléfono como la cartera de su compañero estaban en la mesilla. Estaba claro que algo había ocurrido.

__________________________________

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos- dijo Nick mientras Steve caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina-. A lo mejor ha salido.

-No, no ha salido. Le había pedido expresamente que no lo hiciese, y no se iría sin avisarme.

-A lo mejor surgió algo, algo urgente que hizo que saliese.

-¿Sin su móvil? ¿Sin su cartera?

-Reconozco que es un poco extraño…

-Se lo han llevado, y solo hay una persona que ha podido llevárselo.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que Danny estaba aquí? ¿Y en el Bellagio, concretamente?

-No lo sé, no lo sé. Pero ha tenido que enterarse.

-Steve, Nick- D.B dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta-. Venid a ver esto.

Acababa de llegar el cadáver de Susan y, dado que la habían encontrado en la propia oficina, no hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para suponer quién había sido… y que Frederick la había utilizado para localizar a Danny.

En el registro de llamadas del despacho, se encontraba el número de teléfono del detective como última llamada realizada.

Durante aquella noche y el día siguiente, el CSI y Steve trabajaron a contrarreloj, sabiendo que a Danny no le quedaba mucho tiempo. El equipo se centró en la puerta de la habitación y en la bandeja que había en el pasillo. El hecho de que siguiese ahí, y de que el cuerpo de Susan hubiese sido descubierto poco después de su muerte, les daba un margen de horas bastante limitado, lo que facilitaba mucho la búsqueda.

Mientras Archie se dedicaba a las cámaras de vigilancia del Hall, Sara había encontrado una huella parcial en la bandeja que más tarde les confirmaría que pertenecía a Frederick. Además, solo una persona había preguntado en qué habitación estaba Daniel Williams y con quién estaba. En el registro de llamadas a las habitaciones, descubrieron que alguien había llamado a su Suite una media hora antes de la supuesta desaparición del detective.

-Seguramente llamase para saber si Steve estaba con él- dijo Greg- y fue así cómo supo que Danny estaba solo.

-¡Maldita sea! Sabía que no tenía que haberme ido- dijo Steve reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de golpear algo. Se metió las manos en el bolsillo, sintiéndose impotente, y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con el anillo, mientras a su cabeza acudían flashes de besos, roces de piel, caricias y gemidos que provocaron que se le cortase la respiración mientras miles de mariposas volaban en su estómago.

Mientras, un Danny en ropa interior y visiblemente magullado, intentaba prolongar su estancia en la incómoda silla en la que estaba atado. Frederick alternaba sus visitas con golpes, caricias, cortes y besos. Y el detective no podía adivinar de qué humor vendría cada vez, así que optaba por provocarlo y aumentar su odio.

Prefería los golpes que aquellos besos que le hacían añorar aquellos que Steve le había dado.

__________________________________

-Tengo algo- dijo Catherine después de treinta y cinco horas, cuarenta minutos y veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete… segundos-. Ahora que Archie nos ha dado un rostro, hemos averiguado la identidad de Frederick. Se hace llamar William Taylor, y hemos encontrado un alquiler en Paradise que se corresponde con ese nombre y que fue realizado en los meses en los que calculamos que pudo haber llegado a Las Vegas.

A Steve eso de no poder conducir e ir en la parte de atrás del coche de Nick- a quien odiaba un poquito cada vez que se detenía a mirarlo y que, la verdad, tampoco es que tuviese una sonrisa tan especial- lo ponía de mal humor, con lo que se pasó el viaje removiéndose inquieto en su asiento mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en todas las superficies duras que encontraba. Esto desesperaba a Stokes y provocaba la diversión de Sara.

-Ya casi hemos llegado- dijo Nick

-¿Esto no puede ir más rápido?- gruñó Steve, sabiendo que si él estuviese al volante ya hubiesen llegado a su destino.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo.

-Seguro que el detective Williams está bien- dijo Sara, conciliadora.

-Lleva treinta y seis horas con ese demente vengativo…

Los dos miembros del CSI se miraron. La idea ya se les había pasado por la cabeza, pero tenían la esperanza de que Frederick se recrease un poco en el momento. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando su venganza como para apresurarse ahora.

Llegaron a una casa de planta baja. Desde una distancia muy prudencial, intentaban decidir cómo abordar la situación.

Con la cámara térmica pudieron ver que había dos personas en el interior, una estaba en una cama y Steve no pudo evitar que la rabia se apoderase de él al imaginarse lo que Frederick podría haber hecho con su compañero… o lo que pretendía hacer en ese momento, ya que una figura se acercaba a la cama lentamente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo ya- dijo

-Lo mejor será intentar entrar- comentó Nick-. Podemos hacernos pasar por revisores del gas o por inspectores de algo.

-No, entramos y punto- insistía Steve

Sara y Morgan se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza. Se quitaron los chalecos y se acercaron a la puerta con paso resuelto.

Un hombre que no se parecía a Frederick les abrió la puerta. Las mujeres fruncieron el ceño ¿un cómplice?

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo, señoritas?

-Nuestro coche se ha averiado y nuestros móviles están sin batería- Morgan le dirigió una mirada avergonzada- creo que hemos hecho demasiadas fotos esta noche… ¿podemos usar su teléfono para llamar a la grúa?

-Claro, cómo no- el hombre se hizo a un lado y las dejó pasar indicándoles dónde estaba el teléfono.

-Vaya, qué casa más bonita- dijo Sara

-Muchas gracias, vivo aquí solo co…

Les llegó ruido de conmoción y algo parecido a un grito femenino. Tanto el hombre como ellas corrieron hacia la habitación. Allí encontraron a un Steve McGarrett con su arma en la mano y expresión avergonzada mientras una anciana gritaba desde su cama llevándose las sábanas a la altura del cuello.

-Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¡Llamaré a la policía!

-Lo siento, lo siento… pensé…

Sara y Morgan no sabían si reír, llorar o hacer un video, porque nadie se iba a creer esto nunca.

-No se preocupe, caballero- dijo Sara-, somos de la policía. Estamos buscando a uno de los nuestros, que ha sido secuestrado, y las pistas nos conducían a esta casa. Lo lamentamos mucho.

-Yo mismo le pagaré la ventana…- decía McGarrett- lamento haberla asustado, señora.

-No puede entrar así en la casa de ancianas, caballero- le reprendió la mujer, ya recuperada del susto y dirigiéndole una mirada interesada-. ¿Dónde estaba usted hace cuarenta años, eh? Si hubiese entrado en mi habitación así hace cuarenta años tal vez la historia hubiese sido otra.

*****************************

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Catherine cuando volvieron a estar fuera de la casa del verdadero William Taylor, que se mostró muy sorprendido de que alguien hubiese utilizado su nombre como falsa identidad. Nick y Greg todavía no se explicaban cómo el SEAL les había dado esquinazo para entrar por la ventana de aquella forma, pero desde luego empezaban a intuír que aquellas amenazas de Danny de _“tú estate quietecito, que te conozco”_ de los días previos no eran una forma de hablar.

-D.B. sigue buscando datos y nos llamará en cuanto sepa algo- dijo Vartann

-No tenemos tiempo- refunfuñó Steve, que había sido amenazado con ir al calabozo si seguía actuando por su cuenta.

-Estamos pasando su foto por todo Las Vegas, tiene que haber alguien que lo haya visto y seguimos buscando datos de si algún otro William Taylor ha alquilado algo.

Steve lamentó por primera vez en mucho tiempo que la teniente Rollins hubiese abandonado Inteligencia.

__________________________________

Mientras, el rubio detective de Jersey había conseguido aflojar las cuerdas que le tenían presas las manos- _después de varias horas intentándolo, gracias_ -, y se debatía entre lanzarse directamente sobre Johnson o esperar a que el hombre volviese con ganas de amor y se le acercase como había hecho hacía unas horas.

Desde aquel intento de acercamiento ante el que Danny había reaccionado especialmente mal, las visitas del hombre habían sido especialmente violentas. Danny había intentado tranquilizarlo, pero el loco no había aceptado demasiado bien el rechazo.

-Mira lo que has hecho- la voz de Frederick lo sobresaltó-. No entiendo por qué has tenido que ponerte así. Ahora tu rostro está todo hinchado.

Al parecer, por fin se había calmado, y le limpiaba la sangre de la cara con un trapo húmedo. La delicadeza con la que lo hacía era igual que la violencia con la que había estado cortando y golpeando al detective hacía unas horas, con lo que resultaba difícil de creer que se tratase de la misma persona.

Era algo que solía ocurrirle a la gente trastornada.

-Hasta así eres hermoso- murmuraba, y Danny tuvo que esforzarse para no lanzarse a su cuello en ese preciso instante. Aún no podía confiar en sus brazos, que habían estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición-, pero me gustaría que estuvieses bien antes de follarte.

-Haberlo pensado antes- murmuró el detective.

-Eres tú quien me obliga a hacerlo- Frederick no hizo caso de la provocación de su rehén, y eso solo podía significar que tenía más ganas de amor que de pelea-. Si no fueses tan condenadamente difícil…

-No es fácil ser amable cuando te atan a una silla.

-Y tiene sentido del humor, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Pronto, Frederick se empezó a poner cada vez más cariñoso, y cada vez con más ganas de tocar al rubio. Cuando se abalanzó a su entrepierna con una mano mientras la otra se agarraba a su cabello para poder mordisquearle el cuello, el detective vio su oportunidad, se lanzó hacia delante con toda su fuerza y aprovechó sus libres y ya menos entumecidas manos para inmovilizarlo.

-Vale, es el momento de intervenir- dijo Nick cuando vio estallar la lucha en su cámara térmica. Por fin habían encontrado la casa. No había sido fácil, ya que primero dieron con una dirección y luego con otra, hasta que una agradable ancianita se dio cuenta de que preguntaban por _ese chico tan agradable que la ayudaba a cargar las bolsas de la compra_  y les dio un nuevo nombre.

Hacía rato que Steve insistía en entrar ahí, hasta insinuó que podía lanzar una bomba de gas lacrimógeno- _la tengo aquí mismo, en el bolsillo_ \-  y entrar a por Danny pero, viendo que Frederick no se despegaba de su nueva víctima, ninguno de los miembros del CSI le permitió hacerlo.

Nick, particularmente, no veía la hora de terminar con aquel caso, porque ahora mismo se estaba planteando esposar al Capitán McGarrett al volante de su coche para que dejase de dar vueltas y sugerir locuras.

-Un día más con él y me volveré loco.

-Compréndelo- dijo Sara con una sonrisa-, es su marido el que está ahí.

Cuando entraron, Danny estaba un poco en desventaja, ya que, a pesar de que la silla se había roto, las patas permanecían pegadas a sus piernas y trozos de las mismas se clavaban a sus pantorrillas. Eso no le impidió darle una patada en los genitales a su agresor, que reanudó su ataque con más furia.

Tan enfrascados es su lucha estaban, que no se percataron de que habían entrado hasta que Steve arrancó al asesino de encima de su compañero. Por supuesto, Nick y Greg se hicieron cargo de Johnson con rapidez antes de que el SEAL descargase la furia que acumulaba desde hacía algo más de un día. Eso dejó el campo libre al marine para correr al encuentro de su amigo.

-Danno… Danno… ¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos- masculló el detective, a quien no había una sola parte del cuerpo que no le doliese- Ayúdame a levantarme.

-Deberías esperar a que llegase la ambulancia.

-Por Dios, Steve. Ayúdame. O al menos sácame esos estúpidos trozos de madera que se me están clavando en las piernas.

El moreno se apresuró a soltar las cuerdas mientras lanzaba miradas preocupadas al cuerpo del detective.

-Estoy bien, Steve. Solo algo magullado.

-¿Algo magullado, dices? Por Dios, Danny, ¡estás hecho un cuadro… en technicolor!

-Yo también me alegro de verte- masculló el rubio extendiendo la mano y agitando los dedos en un gesto que indicaba claramente que quería incorporarse y necesitaba ayuda.

Suspirando con resignación, el marine lo hizo.

Por suerte para Danny, no tenía heridas excesivamente graves, salvo quizá unas cuantas costillas rotas que, de milagro, no habían perforado ningún pulmón. Los médicos, sin embargo, decidieron que lo mejor era que se quedase ahí un par de días, para descartar posibles complicaciones.

-Vete al hotel, Steve. Tienes una bonita y enorme cama esperándote y no es como si yo no pudiese valerme por mí mismo- le dijo cuando los miembros del CSI, que habían ido a visitarlo, abandonaron la habitación. Sara se había inclinado a darle un beso de despedida y le había susurrado al oído un:” _Él te quiere de verdad, ¿sabes?”_ antes de marcharse guiñándole un ojo.

-Estoy bien aquí- dijo Steve con testarudez mientras se removía por enésima vez en su silla reclinable, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda.

-Ya se ve, ya…- el detective sabía que no habría forma de convencer a su compañero de que se fuese, así que optó por cambiar de tema-. En cuanto me den el alta, nos vamos de aquí. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero no veo la hora de volver a Hawái.

Steve le miró con algo a medio camino entre la angustia y la esperanza.

*****************************

Danny apretó una vez más la mano que tenía en el bolsillo. Desde que habían salido del hospital y le habían dado sus objetos personales, se encontraba apretando la alianza cada cierto tiempo. Era como volver a revivir el momento en que Rachel y él se habían divorciado: solía aferrarse a aquel anillo como si así pudiese evitar que su mujer se fuese de su vida para siempre. Esta vez era distinto, sin embargo… Eso no quitaba que fuese incapaz de hablar con el marine que se sentaba frente él en el avión militar.

-Steve, babe. Gracias por intentar reservar en primera clase, pero no puedo esperar un día más para irme de este lugar.

Durante horas, trató de reunir el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Escucha…

El marine, que había permanecido muy silencioso desde que habían rescatado al detective, le dirigió una mirada atormentada que no le gustó en absoluto. El valor volvió a abandonarlo y simplemente abrió la palma de su mano, la marca circular que se veía junto a la joya como prueba de que no la había soltado en horas.

-Sobre eso… el día en que desapareciste… Había ido a la Capilla a hablar con ellos. No han enviado los papeles, no estamos casados- el Capitán no dijo nada sobre que esos papeles estaban ahora en su maleta.

-Ah- de todas las respuestas que Steve esperaba, esa no era una de ellas.

-Danny… Yo… verás… yo no puedo seguir así. Desapareciste y yo solo sabía que ese loco te mataría. Que se vengaría y yo… y tú y yo… sin esto ser verdad…

-No recuerdo demasiado de aquella noche, pero creo que nosotros… que tú y yo…

Steve se incorporó y se sentó junto al detective, cogió la mano del detective y la cerró, quedando el anillo de nuevo atrapado entre las manos de los dos.

-No puedo perderte, Danny

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que dices?

-Supongo que sí, ya sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien.

-De todas formas, me alegro de que no estemos casados.

Steve se sorprendió ante las palabras de su compañero, ¿acaso no había escuchado lo que acababa de insinuar?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Imagínate cómo se pondrían Kono y Grace si llegamos con la noticia de que estamos casados y ellas no han podido participar en la ceremonia. Nunca oiríamos el final.

El rostro del marine se relajó en una sonrisa. Danny se dio cuenta de qué era lo que atormentaba al moreno y no pudo evitar besarle. No era el primer beso que compartían, pero sí era el primero del que eran conscientes.

Y también el primero de muchos más.

 

 


End file.
